zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Chinook
Introduction The Chinook is an American supply gatherer unit fielded by all US generals except for Ironhand who uses the Harbinger and the Vorta and Ironside who uses Trucks. Overview Since 1962, the Boeing CH-47 Chinook has always been an all-purpose helicopter of the US Military, from cargo to combat. It is the fastest and most effective resource collector of all the game as it is an aircraft which is faster than the Supply Truck and the Worker and it can carry up to 600$ per trip while the Supply Truck can only carry 300$ and the Worker can carry 75$. The Boeing CH-47 Chinook is a heavy transport helicopter with a chassis of a rather odd round trapezium shape. It uses two rotors to move as well as providing more lift for heavier cargo. It is unarmed, but it is very fast and can transport many troops as fast as possible. However, its main purpose is resource collecting: by lowering their nets powered by mechanical machines, they can carry a "netful" of supplies back to base. But its job doesn't just stop at collecting supplies: it can also transport 8 infantry units and perform a grapple ability to clear a garrisoned building and replace it with an allied garrison thus making the Chinook a terribly efficient unit as well for supply gathering as for combat. Now that the advantages have been exposed, let us expose the drawbacks. Despite its formidable effectiveness as a transport unit and resource collector, the Chinook has a very weak armor and is thus very vulnerable to AA attacks. Its passengers cannot fire from the inside so it will be unable to defend itself. Finally, it is the most expensive supply gathering unit so you will encounter some issues in producing as many as you want unless you have a very good economy and handle it well. Also, be sure to escort it with at least ground units or real combat helicopters if you want to send it to a location where you wish infantry to be at as quickly as possible. If the enemy has practically no anti-air defense, it should be safe for the Chinook. Assessment Pros: * One of the fastest supply gatherers in all of Contra. * Can carry more than a Supply Truck or a Worker. (600$). * Can transport infantry units. * Can be used as an anti-garrison unit with the grapple ability. Cons: * Not exactly cheap (1200$). * Poor armor. * Very vulnerable to AA defense. * Unarmed and passengers cannot fire from inside. Quotes The Chinook's quotes are the same as in Zero Hour. When Created * Need a delivery, General? When Selected * I got the goods. * Keep it safe. * Loaded with US quality. * Something for everyone. * Serving our country. * Who's signing for this? When Ordered to Move * Keep the supplies rolling. * Right on schedule. * I'll get it there. * Provisions en route. * Distribution under way. * Blades in motion. When Ordered to Collect Supplies * Establishing supply route. * Providing resources. * Resuming supply chain. When Supply Source has Run Dry * This supply pile is done. * We're out of supplies over here. * No more supplies from this source. When Passengers are Leaving * Everyone out! * It's been fun! * You guys be careful out there... * Don't forget to write! When Ordered to Use Grapple Ability * Drop zone confirmed. * Okay fellows, you ready? * Combat drop in motion. * We'll drop in on them! * Have fun, boys! When Crashing * Aborting supply route! * Aaaaaaaaaa! * Hang on! * We're not gonna make it! * I can't gain control! * Oh no, oh no, OH NO! Trivia * In the original Zero Hour game, General Granger fields a Combat Chinook, a more combat-oriented helicopter whose passengers can fire from inside. In Contra, it has been replaced by the Combat Puma who can perform the same combat purposes AND defend itself even without passengers; but it cannot collect supplies. * The Chinook shares its name with a Native American tribe located in the state of Oregon. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Aircrafts Category:Helicopters Category:Anti-garrison Units Category:Supply Gatherers